Cardfight Vanguard - Astral Eleven
by Shyemest
Summary: Follow Aichi and his friends as they work with the Astral Force to bring back Vanguard!


Hello, there!

My name is Shyemest! My works will be usually K to T, with the odd M mixed in. This series contains detailed romance, without the ….smut?

So today will be Cardfight Vanguard, one of my favourite card games. I have new and interesting rides and archetypes I want to show you. But I'm sure some of you don't want battles, and some do, so after this chapter, tell me what you like and ill adjust accordingly.

Without further ado…

Let's begin!

Today was a miserable day, no one was in the mood to play Vanguard, and it was constantly raining outside. Aichi was just leaving Card Capital when he saw a crying child on the street. Aichi slowly approached him "What's wrong". The child stopped crying and stared at Aichi with tear filled eyes

"Vanguard… is dead"

Yesterday

 _Authors' Note: When in a battle, to prevent the overuse of ("") we will write the persons name, then when someone else is talking, we will ("") by their name. Example;_

 _Kai:_

 _I attack!_

 _"I guard" Says Aichi_

 _Aichi:_

 _My turn…. etc._

Aichi:

Generation Stride! I ride Blaster Blade Generation!

"No…" Says the random man

Counterblast 2: I retire one of your rear guards and then superior call from the top of my deck, that card gains +2000.

And Again, I retire your Bahr!

…...

Yes, I win!

"Face me next" Kai buts in.

"O-okay"

"You wont beat me like you beat that other guy!" Shouts Kai

(This is nice…..win or lose, you can always have fun with Vanguard! Isnt that right, Blaster Blade?)

Later On

"Aichi…Aichi…"

"Ugh, this is a dream right? No way I can be in space without a Link Joker battle…..unless?"

"No, its worse than that!" A strange robed figure approaches Aichi. "Fight me"

"What do you want from me?"

Without saying a word, the strange figure got his deck out, and a clear white playing was before them. Aichi noticed some opacity in the playing field.

Stand Up, Vanguard!

Stand Up, The Vanguard!

Flaregal!

Cosmos Hunter, Fi!

?:

I go first!

By discarding a card, I can search for Cosmos Angel Serra from my deck! And I ride!

"…..no forerunner? What are you planning?"

I attack your Vanguard!

"You can't! It's the first turn!"

Ahahahaha, oh yeah I can thanks to her effect! And you can't guard with grade 0!

"No…no guard"

Trigger check! Aha! Stand Trigger, because it is the first turn, I can stand my Vanguard!

"What!"

Now! Cosmos Angel attack!

"No guard!"

Drive check! Oh would you look at that! A critical trigger! If it's the first turn, I can draw a card!

"Three damage on the first turn…who are you?"

Ha! You don't know the stakes here. Anyway, I have to put Fi from the soul into the damage zone at the end of my turn.

Aichi:

It isn't over! I ride Generation Swarm, Epona, and send Flaregal to the back rear guard. I call Young Pegasus knight. Now Epona, with a little boost from flaregal attacks! 13000!

"Guard with Silent Cosmos" (critical)

Drive Check! Nothing….

Now Pegas-

"Guard"

Grrrr, your turn!

?:

I ride, Dragonic Cosmos. They get 2000 permanently for every attack I landed on the first turn, oh, and I have two more!

"He only has one card in his hand, and no backrow. Maybe I can recover from this"

Ahahaha, you seem hopeful. I call Cosmos Cadet, and by sending it to the damage zone, I can call three more copies! With a little boost from cadet, my rear guard Dragonic Cosmos attacks your Vanguard

"I guard"

My other rear guard! Attack!

"I guard"

Now for my Vanguard!

Nullify

Aichi: Now, I'm guaranteed three attacks because he has no cards in his hand, but I only have one card in my hand, and Pegasus Knight isn't strong enough…. I can only do one for now…..

….

Trigger Check, Critical, that's two damage

?: My turn! This is final turn!

"Already?"

I ride Shellgazer Cosmos, and by sending 2 rear guards cadets to the damage zone…Astral Ride!

"Astral Ride?"

Omega Cosmos! Counterblast 5! I turn back time! It is now the first turn!

"That's impossible!"

My front row gains 5000 also. Now Omega, attack!

"…no guard"

My rear Dragonics get 2000 (14000)

Now my Dragonics, wreak havoc!

….

"I...lost"

"My name is Oriel, like it matters, say goodbye to your precious Vanguard"

"AHH! Oh… it was just a dream"

Later that Morning

Today was a miserable day, no one was in the mood to play Vanguard, and it was constantly raining outside. Aichi was just leaving Card Capital when he saw a crying child on the street. Aichi slowly approached him "What's wrong". The child stopped crying and stared at Aichi with tear filled eyes

"Vanguard… is dead"

(That dream, it was real!)

"Aichi, I need to tell you something" Misaki said.

"I…"

Thank you for reading. Leave any criticism down below. Just don't be rude about it


End file.
